Laboratory based assessment of contrast sensitivity for male and female participants of the BLSA was continued, increasing the sample size to over 500. The expanded contrast sensitivity dataset was reanalyzed and related to concomitant measures of visual problems reported by participants via a survey instrument. Intermediate and high spatial frequency contrast sensitivity declined slightly between ages 40-70 and more markedly thereafter. Contrast sensitivity measures were found to be related to self-reported visual difficulties encountered during the performance of routine daily activities as well as while driving an automobile.